Día de San Valentín
by xX Lunatica xX
Summary: Harry y Draco aprenderan algo muy valioso, al fin y al cabo del odio al amor solo hay un paso... Esto es un slash HD si no les gusta no lo lean... primer fic dejen reviews pliss
1. Enloqueciendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen ( q mal no jeje) Es el primer Fic que escribo asi que plisss no sean tan malos conmigo :)

Día de San Valentín

Capítulo1: Enloquecido

A las afueras del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts hacía un esplendido día soleado, perfecto para que las parejas del tan deseado día de San Valentín salieran a divertirse. A hacer de las suyas, tener una linda velada romantica con su amado, o solo tener un momento de pasión sin sentimientos involucrados.

Es en un día como este en que nuestro adorado salvador del mundo mágico desaparece de la vista de aquellas parejas que disfrutan de este día tan especial. Desde que sus mejores amigos se habían hecho novios (al fin no jeje) se sentía separado de ellos, ya nada sería como antes. Sentía que les estorbaba de cierto modo. Se sentía cansado de no tener a nadie con quien compartir ese amor que estaba dispuesto a demostrar. Chicas a miles podía conseguir, si tenía muchas admiradoras pero todas esta detrás de el por su fama y su poder, ninguna porque lo amaba tal y como era. Lo querían como un objeto para luego salir y decirle a todos que se habían tirado al Niño-Que-Vivio.

Y para menor satisfación de Harry, al vejete se le ocurrió dar el día libre para que los estudiantes fueran a Hogsmade para comprar todo lo que necesitaban, ya que en la noche habían preparado un baile para este día.

Harry se sentía miserable. Ese día se había levantado muy temprano. Se duchó, se arregló y bajo a desayunar. Solo mientras pensaba que su día no podía ir peor, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que iba enfrente, tropezo cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Auch! Lo siento – se disculpó Harry.

- Eres un estúpido cara-raja. ¿Para que carajos usas gafas? Si estas igual de ciego – le espetó un muy jodido Malfoy desde el suelo.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy – escupió Harry

- Ah Poty¿dónde has dejado a la sangre-sucia y al pobretón? – se burló Malfoy – Jajaja, das pena Potter.

A estas alturas Harry estaba más que furioso. – Eso a ti que carajos te importa Malfoy, porque no vas a besarle el culo a tu guardaespaldas – y diciendo esto, se alejó de allí, ignorando los gritos de Malfoy. No tenía ganas de pelearse con ese engreído, así que siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando ya había terminado de desayunar se levantó para irse cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a sus amigos. Maldiciendose mentalmente por no haber salido de allí antes volvió a sentarse. Cuando llegaron a sus lugares Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Nos tenías preocupados – le dijo su mejor amiga de forma maternal.

- Lo siento Mione es que no pude seguir durmiendo así que bajé a desayunar – mintió Harry.

- No estarás pensando en desaparecerte por el resto del día verdad? – le dijo, más que preguntó Hermione.

- No Mione – volvió a mentir.

- Mphmph -

- Ronald no seas asqueroso, no hables con la boca llena – demandó.

- Mione déjalo quieres, ya hasta te pareces a mi madre – le dijo Ron antes de seguir devorando su desayuno.

- Bien, nos acompañaras a Hogsmade Harry – dijo aún indignada por el comentario de Ron.

- Pero Mione ... -

- Nada de peros Harry, este año si que no te nos escapas -

Dos horas mas tarde se encontraban en Hogsmade. Primero fueron a Honeydukes, luego fueron a Sortigelios Weasleys. Donde los gemelos hicieron a Hermione probar un dulce donde te absorbe la inteligencia por una hora ( jiji que mala soy muahaha). Fue algo realmente digno de ver. Hasta que el efecto acabo. El aura de Hermione se torno oscura y antes de salir para terminar con sus compras, dejó a un Fred gordo y calvo, y a un George a punto de ser llevado a St. Mungo.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Pero de camino al castillo Malfoy andaba con sus gorilas y no perdió tiempo para molestarlos.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? A cara-rajada, la sangre-sucia, y a la comadreja pobretona – decía mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy – dijo Ron tratrando de safarse de los brazos de sus amigos para partirle la cara a ese infeliz.

- Callate comadreja esto no es contigo – le desafió por encima de las risas tontas de Crabbe y Goyle – Vaya Poty veo que prefieres lamerle el culo a estos dos, por compañía. Más no se puede espera de ti -

- Olvidalos Harry, vamonos – les decía Hermione retomando el rumbo hacia el castillo.

- Algún día me lo agradeceras Potter – le dijo Malfoy guiñandole un ojo a Potter antes de que le diera la espalda y seguir sus caminos.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron muy confundido a Harry.

Algún día me lo agradeceras, a que rayos venía eso, pensaba Harry, espera un minuto ese fue Malfoy guiñandome un ojo, a mi. Ay Merlín.

Vamos no seas paranoico,Draco esta como para comerselo...

Ay merlín creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Y desde cuando es Draco y no Malfoy :S

Eso es he enloquecido totalmente.

Pero cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que sería internado en St. Mungo de por vida. Se enfrento cara a cara con Hermione, y creanme ese brillo en sus ojos no presagiaban nada bueno, era aterrador.

Por Merlín, donde esta Voldemort cuando se necesita. Hermione es mucho peor que Draco.

o.O aaah, Harry, si que necesitas ayuda buaaaah...

Continuará...

Hasta aquí, bueno si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto dejen reviews. Jeje gracias por leerlo actualizaré pronto chao...


	2. Aceptando

Día de San Valentín

Capítulo 2: Aceptando

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts había sido transformado. Las mesas de las cuatro casa habían sido sustituidas por muchas pequeñas mesas redondas. El techo había sido encantado para que pareciera el cielo nocturno, donde la luna y millones de estrellas brillaban en el infinito. Ambiente perfecto para los enamorados.

Había una gran tarima en donde una mujer de mediana edad cantaba con voz melodiosa una canción lenta y romantica. Ya podían verse varias parejas bailando al son de la música, otras charlaban animadamente, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Todos exepto uno.

Al final del salón un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos de color azabache se encontraba mirando toda la escena melancólicamente.

_Aún no puedo creer que estoy aquí_, venía repitiendose mentalmente.

Ron y Hermione no habían parado de bailar desde que habían llegado, olvidandose por completo de Harry.

_No pues para amigos como ellos para que quiero enemigos_, pensó en los mismos momentos en que un chico delgado, rubio y de ojos grises tormenta hizo su entrada al lugar acompañado de una chica rubia de mediana estatura. A Harry se le hizo un agujero en el estomago.

_¿Quién es esa chica?, _se preguntó así mismo.

_Estas celoso._

_No estoy celoso ... _

_¿Si, y lo de hace una hora que fue?_

_Vamos admite que te mueres por él, además mira el clase cuerpazo que tiene._

_NO_

_Y esos labios mmm... para devorarlos completitos._

_Mmm... si. ¿Qué? Pero que digo. Aunque si tiene un pedazo de cu... o.O todo esto es culpa de Hermione, _lloriqueó Harry.

Flashback 

- Herms, ¿por qué me miras así? – preguntó Harry algo asustado por como Hermione comenzó a mirarlo desde que llegaron a la sala comun.

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Hermione haciendose la desentendida.

- Como si estuvieras planeando algo malévolo, conmigo incluido –

- ¿Yo? No Harry, que cosas dices. Amm Ron me acompañas arriba un momento -

- ¿Huh?

- Si Ron..¬¬

- Oh si, vamos Mione.

Cinco minutos más tarde Ron se sentó en el sofa al lado de Harry.

- Mione quiere que subas a ver si puedes ayudarla con unos hechizos Harry – le dijo Ron

Harry lo miró con desconfianza. _Desde cuando Mione necesita ayuda con los hechizos...,_ pensó. Pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Seamus se acerco desafiando a Ron a un partido de ajedrez mágico.

_Ni que más remedio._

Harry se levantó del cómodo sofa de donde se encontraba y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Mione, ¿estás aquí? – le llamó Harry – Mione ...

- ¡¡AHORA CHICAS!! -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry se vio aprisionado por chicas. Quienes lo ataron a una silla.

- Lo siento Harry – se disculpó Hermione poniendo un hechizo silenciador.

- Si claro ¬¬ -

- Ay Harry no seas agua-fiestas – le dijo Parvati

- Si Harry, que vas a quedar estupendo para esta noche – comentó Ginny

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Harry

- Si Harry, este año si que no te me escapas. Ahora chicas apurense que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ( pobre no? JejeXD)-

- Estan locas o ¿qué?. Yo no quiero ir a esa fiesta ... sueltenme. Alguien ayudeme aaaah no me dejen con estas locas. Alejense de mi no me toquen ...

_T.T que es lo que he hecho para merecerme esto ..._

Luego de que Ginny le hiciera una manicura, Hermione un corte de cabello y de que una enojadísima Parvati casi le arranca media ceja por haber intentado morderla para que lo dejaran en paz, pudo ir a tomar una buena ducha. Y ni tan buena que digamos, ya que afuera lo esperaban Ginny y Hermione para seguir con su infierno personal y por siacaso intentaba algo.

Se encontraba todo adolorido. Se desvistió y comenzó a tomar esa caliente ducha que jamás pensó desear tanto. Mientras disfrutaba de su baño dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran, hasta que se vio pensando en Malfoy, y no como siempre lo había hecho. Miró a su parte baja que comenzaba a dolerle.

_Maldición, lo que me faltaba, mi día ya no puede empeorar más de lo que esta ..._

- Harry termina que se hace tarde – le dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta

_¬¬ esto es jodidamente genial, creo que St. Mungo es poco para lo que necesito en estos momentos T.T odio este día._

Harry dio un suspiro de resignación, cambiando la temperatura del agua a realmente fría.

_Jodido Malfoy,_ siguió maldiciendo.

Fin Flashback 

Continuará...


	3. Amandote

Día de San Valentín

Capítulo 3: Amandote

Draco se había cansado de bailar, así que él y su acompañante se dirigieron a la mesa mas cercana para descansar un rato. Desde que había llegado al salón, Draco, había estado observando a Potter. Sí, es que nuestro querido principe de slytherin estaba enamorado de Potter.

Flashback 

Draco se encontaba merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No podía dormir, así que salió a tomar un poco de aire. Todo marchaba bien hasta que escuchó pasos cercanos. Rápido busco un lugar para esconderse. El baño de prefectos.

Draco pensó que no había nadie y entró. Pero que equivocado estaba. Cuando pensó que ya estaba libre de un castigo seguro con Filch, se encontro frente a frente con un Harry Potter totalmente desnudo y mojado.

- Malfoy que carajos haces ... -

Harry no puedo terminar de hablar ya que escuchó la voz de Filch. Corrió por una toalla, se tapó y fue por la capa de invidibilidad.

- Malfoy ven aquí – dijo, pero el rubio no se movio.

Desde que Malfoy vio a Harry se quedó completamente paralizado. Nunca pensó que Potter fuera tan condenadamente sexy. Tan centrado estaba observando a Potter que no escuchó cuando este le hablo, ni tampoco supo como fue que Harry lo metió debajo de su capa pegandoló a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta estar seguros de que Filch andara lejos.

- Creo que ya se fue – dijo Harry hechando la capa de invisibilidad a un lado.

Draco se quedó donde estaba por unos segundos antes de salir de allí corriendo dando gracias a Merlín porque Harry no llevaba sus espejuelos puestos para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba, ni la notable erección que comenzaba a ser molesta.

Desde esa noche era Harry Potter el que inundaba las fantasias de Draco Malfoy. Molesto de si mismo, Draco tuvo el valor necesario para enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry. Se había enamorado de su enemigo, de Harry Potter.

Fin Flashback 

- Draky cariño, ¿qué tanto le ves a Potter? – le preguntó su pareja.

- Cállate Pansy – le contestó Draco no sabienso que mas decir.

- Draco, nos conocemos desde pequeños, porque no le dices lo que sientes – dijo con tono firme.

- o.O Pansy yo no... -

- Vamos Draky solo mírate se que babeas por él. Te he estado observando sabes, cada vez que lo ves brillas de una forma jejeje te ves bien mono – decía Pansy – Ademas esta bien bueno.

_Pero que ha dicho un Malfoy no se ve mono,_ pensaba

- ee... Gracias, Pansy ... por comprender -

Ella solo se limito a sonreirle se manera especial. Era su mejor amigo y solo ella conocía quien era realmente, no esa persona indiferente a todo y a todos, fría y sin escrúpulos que suele mostrar.

Harry ya estaba cansado de estar allí, así que como sus amigos se habían olvidado de él por completo, se levanto y salio del Gran Comedor. Se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Iba pensado en todo lo acontecido. Estaba triste de cierto modo, odiaba su vida. Odiaba ser él niño-que-vivio, quería desaparecer para siempre, irse a un lugar en donde nadie supiera de el. Sus amigos ya no eran los mismos, el vejete lo utilizaba como si fuera una marioneta y Voldemort queriendo matarlo a cada instante. Estaba harto, cansado de todo y de todos.

Sus padres, habían muerto, su padrino, su familia no lo quería, sus amigos lo hecharon a un lado, nadie lo quería.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no podiendo evitarlo. Cuando al fin llegó a la torre de astronomía se encaminó hacía la ventana. Meditó por unos segundos, pero ya que, estaba dispuesto a saltar, a acabar con ese juego, a hacer por primera vez lo que él quería, y el quería desaparecer.

Iba a saltar cuando sintió que lo jalaban callendo asi de espaldas.

- ¿Malfoy? – prenguntó confundido.

Draco lo había seguido desde que salió del Gran Comedor. Se había quedado atónito con lo que vio. Harry Potter iba a suicidarse, su Harry. Se le hizo un hueco en el corazón y de forma automática corrió hacia él y lo jalo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Malfoy había quedado encima de Harry y se encontraba perdido en esos ojos color esmeralda. Sin poderlo evitar, hizo algo que quizas mas adelante se arrepenteria por ello. Draco besó a Harry, y más sorprendido se quedó cuando sintió que su beso era correspondido. Lo que empezó con un beso dulce y tímido, se torno uno mas desesperado, una guerra de lenguas. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones pedían oxígeno.

Esta vez fue Harry quien besó a Draco. Poco a poco la ropa empezó a molestar. Draco exploraba cada parte de ese cuerpo que anelaba desde hace tiempo ya. Harry empezó a moverse pidiendo más acercamiento y Draco, entendiendo lo que necesitaba, se tendió complemente sobre de él. Draco al notar la fuerte erección de Harry empezó a moverse para que sus miembros rozaran. Harry gemia de placer. El rubio abandonó los rojos labios de Harry para bajar hasta su miembro introduciendolo completamente en su boca.

- Draco ahhh – gemia Harry – Asi, más rápido.

Draco no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba… si morderlo delicadamente o deslizar la lengua por toda su extensión, así que se deleitó haciendo las dos cosas. Succionó con fuerza la parte superior del rosado miembro y recibió como recompensa un fuerte empujón de las caderas de Harry pidiendo más. Draco dejo su miembro y separo sus piernas.

- Tranquilo no te haré daño – le dijo para que se tranquilizara.

Draco se humedeció los dedos e introdujo un dedo en esa cavidad tan estrecha. Harry se retorcio de placer, Draco al ver esto introdujo un segundo dedo, para luego dar paso a un tercero. Harry gemia de placer, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan extasiado. Cuando Draco retiro los dedos recibio un molesto quejido de parte de Harry.

El rubio tomo las piernas de Harry y las subió hacia sus hombros colocándose en posición perfecta para penetrarlo, comenzó a empujar lentamente.

- Ahhh – gimio Harry

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Draco.

- Si es que duele un poco, pero no te detengas -

Draco lo besó y continuó empujando su miembro. Poco a poco comenzó a acelerar cada vez mas el ritmo, el cuerpo de Harry era delicioso, comenzó a besar su cuello y después bajo hasta uno de sus pezones, comenzó a lamerlo suavemente hasta que la excitación lo llevo a mordérselo, Harry gozaba con locura y no dejaba de gemir.

Llegó un momento en el que la fricción fue tanta y el calor tan insoportable que Draco se vino dentro del moreno, que en esos entonces disfrutaba de la cálida sensación de ese líquido recorrerlo. El rubio tembló debido a su orgasmo pero no interrumpió sus caricias en el miembro de Harry, que segundos despúes también culminó llenando la mano de Draco de su semen caliente.

El rubio salió del cuerpo del moreno desplomandose a un lado de este. Los dos se encontraban sudados y cansados. Harry se giró y volvio a besar a Draco en los labios.

- Draco, te amo -

- Yo también te amo, Harry -

- Este es el mejor día de san valentin que he tenido – decía Harry mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al rubio como si este de un momento a otro desapareciera.

- Y pensar que ibas a saltar, no se lo que hubiera pasado si ya no estas Harry, creo que no soportaría perderte -

- No lo haras Draco -

- Bien porque ahora eres mío – dijo Draco posesivamente, acercando mas a Harry hacia el – Feliz Día de San Valentin Harry.

- XD jeje -

Y así estuvieron hasta que ambos se dejaron caer en manos de morfeo. Esa fue una de tantas noches más. De cómo Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se entregaban mutuamente, que a la vista de todos eran enemigos jurados, pero en si dos personas que se aman locamente. Solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito y que más que otro dia como el 14 de febrero. Al fin y al cabo del odio al amor solo hay un paso ...

Gracias por leer espero que les halla gustado... dejen Reviews plisss!!


End file.
